


all those sleepless nights and daydreams (where i pictured this).

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Allison would do anything for her, F/F, Fluff, Renee is so in love, Renee wants to have a girls night because she's never had one before, Sleepovers, Soft Girlfriends, They watch twilight bc why not, This isnt great but I wrote it in like 40 mins, i love them, love these lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: "You okay, Ren? You looked pretty far away."Renee felt her chest loosen slightly, and she smiled. There was no judgement in Allison's tone, just concern, and she took the woman's hand gently, bringing it up to press her lips to her knuckles. "Yes, I'm okay. Just... I've never had a sleepover before."





	all those sleepless nights and daydreams (where i pictured this).

**Author's Note:**

> Pls be gentle this is my first renison fics but theyre gfs and they love each other that is all

Renee Walker didn't find herself wanting for much, most of the time. She had put her past far behind her, as much as was possible and she tended to focus more on the present. She took joy in the little things, dedicated her time to her faith, her team and to loving her friends. She never really thought about what she hadn't been able to do when she was younger sincs that wasn't productive. Why focus on what she could have had, when she could focus on what she had now? She had a wonderful family, friends and a loving girlfriend, certainly more than she had even imagined herself having.   
  
And yet, when she saw the lives that teenage girls on the television had, she _yearned_ for her younger self.  
  
"Renee? Babe?" A gentle hand on her knee startled her out of her daze, and she tore her eyes away from the screen to meet her girlfriend's eyes. Allison tilted her head slightly, and then squeezed her knee gently.   
  
"You okay, Ren? You looked pretty far away."  
  
Renee felt her chest loosen slightly, and she smiled. There was no judgement in Allison's tone, just concern, and she took the woman's hand gently, bringing it up to press her lips to her knuckles. "Yes, I'm okay. Just... I've never had a sleepover before."  
  
Allison blinked, and then frowned. "You- what? Never?"  
  
Renee swallowed, and then nodded. "Unless you count sleeping in a homeless shelter with strangers a sleepover, then no."  
  
Allison stared at her, and then moved closer to press her leg against Renee, enough physical contact as to not make her uncomfortable while still letting her know she was there for her. "Well that just won't do, will it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Renee wrinkled her nose, and Allison kissed it gently, startling her into a laugh.  
  
"Let's have a sleepover! I'll call Dan, she can pick up supplies and we can have a girl's night."  
  
A younger Renee would have been ashamed by the wave of butterflies that rose up in her stomach. As it was, she allowed her face to heat up and tugged her girlfriend down into a chaste kiss.   
  
"We don't have to."  
  
"I don't have to do _anything_ , angel." Allison smiled, and then pressed her phone to her ear. "Hey, Dan, can you pick up popcorn and-"  
  
She paused to think, and then grinned. "Twilight? Girls night tonight, take Matt that he can have you back tomorrow."   
  
Dan must have agreed, because Allison hung up with a smile on her face before drawing Renee up onto her lap, missing her cheek gently. "You should have told us, Ren."  
  
Renee hummed non-commitally, but she supposed that Allison deserved to know the things that bothered her, no matter how insignificant. "There are a lot of things I missed out on growing up, that I wish I could do now."   
  
Allison grinned. "Sounds like the start of a good bucket list, right?"  
  
Renee stared at her. Yes, she supposed, it did.   
  
Dan arrived not long after, bringing gifts of salted butter popcorn, maltesers and awful late 2000's cinema. She put it down on the table in front of them before quickly stripping herself of her jacket, and then hoodie. "What's the occassion?"  
  
Renee pressed her lips together, suddenly self conscious. What if Dan thought it was childish, pining after some sort of lost experience that didn't even-  
  
"I was feeling kind of sick, isn't that right baby?"   
  
Renee looked at Allison, melting intona grateful smile and allowing her to wrap an arm around her. She needn't have worried.   
  
"It's always a good time for a good ol' girls' night, if you ask me." Dan chuckled softly. "We should put on pyjamas before we put on the movie, though. Lord knows we'll fall asleep on the couch."  
  
She wasn't wrong.   
  
Allison and Renee retreated to their shared dorm room, changing into their pyjamas. They consisted of shorts and a t-shirt for Allison, and old sweatpants and a tank top for Renee. Allison swept her hair up into a messy bun before deeming herself presentable, and then turned to Renee.   
  
"If you need to pull out at any point, just let me know."  
  
Renee smiled, and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "I'll be fine, Ally. You guys don't have to worry about me."  
  
"I always worry about you, it's my job." Allison smoothed a thumb over Renee's cheek before humming. "Now, let's have the best damn girls' night ever, yeah?"  
  
Dan had changed into her own pyjamas by the time they got out, some of Matt's spare clothes that had been left in her room. It was adorable, and she grinned when they pointed it out, posing.   
  
"If Neil can do it, so can I."  
  
Renee rolled her eyes and then sat down, letting Allison go to make the popcorn. "You look beautiful, Dan."  
  
Dan blew her a kiss and grinned. "Thanks, Ren."  
  
The popcorn was delicious, Renee was pleased to note. She'd never had it before, not really, and she was surprised by just how salty it was. She didn't mind the sting as much when Allison kissed it off her lips, though.   
  
Twilight was delightfully mediocre too, like all of those teenage movies that she saw on television, heard teenagers talk about. It felt good to finally experience it for once, laughing too much to really watch the movie as she listened to Allison and Dan's commentary, nestled between the two girls. This was what she had missed out on, although she'd take this over anything she could have had as a teenager.   
  
Dan flipped the lights back on as the credits rolled. "Okay, now, nails or hair?"  
  
Allison grinned. "I'm thinking nails. How about you, Ren?"  
  
Renee blinked, and then looked between them. "Nails."  
  
Dan went and got Allison's bag of nail polishes, setting it out on the table. They decided that Renee should go first getting her nails done and all she could do was sit back and watch as they designed her nails, setting to work making them look gorgeous. Allison went for a sort of holographic raindrop look, while Dan went for a more simple design, although thankfully they stuck to the same colour palette.   
  
She blew on them to dry them, before sticking them under the blue light, nail-drying device that Allison had. She'd never had her nails done before, either. There had been no possibility of it while she had been young, and the culture shock had been too overwhelming to do anything like this with Stephanie.   
  
Allison was next, and Renee let Dan take the reigns with it as much as she could, although she did add her own touches here and there, mostly glitter. Allison seemed to love them, making Dan take a picture of them for her instagram, along with Renee's. Dan was easier, as they went for simpler designs rather than their own crazier ones. Dan grinned and took a picture for Matt, sending it quickly.   
  
"He loves them, said maybe you guys should pursue a career in it."   
  
Allison snorted, and Renee found herself giggling too. Dan winked at Renee, and then laughed.   
  
Eventually though, their night came to an end and Dan had to go back to Matt. Tidying up was easy, just carrying things to the sink and tidying up the nail varnish bottles into their case. Allison led Renee to bed then, pushing her down to kiss hee gently, running her hands through her hair. Renee had started to grow it out, and Allison spent a lot of time playing with it. Pulling away, and told Renee to turn around and then began to braid it loosely, tying it off with one of the hairbands on the nightstand. No doubt, it would leave Renee's usually straight hair in waves the next day, but she didn't mind.   
  
"How was it, angel? Is there anything elae you want to do, now?"  
  
Renee thought about it, and then shook her head gently. She tugged the blanket out to pull it over the both of them, before turning to offer her girlfriend a soft smile. "I have everything I need here, right now."   
  
Allison's answering smile was blinding. 


End file.
